Time Travel
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: I would of preferred if Nico and Grady would have tried making cheese icecream or something. It would of made everything...well, more disgusting, for one, but much easier. I like to stay in my own time, thank you. Channy! Zora/OC, other couples too.
1. Prologue

**Okay, for those of you who are mad at me right now for starting another multi-chapter story while I have two other uncomplete ones, let me tell you something.**

**I already have chapters 1-8 written out, and i'm still writing.**

**Now, to another subject, I know a lot of people have done stories where Zora builds a time machine and she sucks everyone into the future, where like Chad and Sonny are married or something.**

**This is different.**

**There will be all sorts of twists in this you won't be expecting.**

**Trust me.**

**You won't.**

**;D**

**This is a Channy story. Please keep that in mind as the story progresses.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting by Tawni in our dressing room.

We were horribly, horribly bored.

Tawni leaned forward and hit her head into the pillow that was on her lap.

"I'm so bored!" she whined into it.

"I know." I agreed, sighing. I heard a voice behind me, coming from outside of my door, accompanied by pounding.

"Sonny, let me in!" A girl's voice came from the other side. I walked up and opened it, immediently faced with piercing brown eyes.

It was, as I should have guessed, my sister, Ariana. **(Rofl, right now you're probably thinking, what's up with you and adding siblings? [YBS] I dunno, I like adding siblings. You're also probably thinking, why do you need to give Sonny a sister? Trust me, it's essential.) **

Ariana ran over to my chair and collapsed in it, her face in a pillow. "I'M BORED!" she yelled.

"So are we." me and Tawni said blankly in unison.

Nico and Grady strolled into Tawni's open door, something hiding behind them.

"Hey, we couldn't happen but hear your cries of boredom." Grady said.

"We think we have the way to solve this," Nico continued.

Tawni brought her face out of her pillow and looked at them. "What do you have in mind? 'Cause we're not going on dates with you!"

"No, no, nothing like that." Nico said. "We...have made," he took a dramatic pause,

"A TIME MACHINE!" him and Grady announced in unison.

I groaned and stood up. Their last time machine? A clock. I looked up above my vanity to see if our clock was missing. Sure enough, it was.

I turned my head back at them and stuck my hand out. "Okay, give me back our clock." I said.

Tawni and Ariana game them 'are you serious?', looks.

Nico looked at Grady and they shook their heads. "We don't have it." he shrugged.

All of our heads turned to the vent as cackling came from it. "No, actually," Zora said, sliding open the vent door. "I have it. And i'm keeping it. Get your own clock!"

"That was our own clock!" I exclaimed.

"Not the point right now." she pushed herself out of the vent and landed on the floor. "Now," she looked at Nico and grady. "I know you two haven't built a time machine that works." Zora crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, how wrong you are." Nico said. The two boys moved to the side, showing a...strange, machine. They shook their hands in front of it.

"Tada!" they announced.

Tawni scoffed and walked over to it. "Yeah, like this thing," she smacked the top of it lightly, "is gonna take us into the future...or past."

"We promise, it will. Just watch!" Grady said, moving his hand towards a red lever.

"NO, DON'T-" we screamed, but it was to late.

All of us shut our eyes tight. I opened one of them slowely. I was still in the same place. I patted my hands down my sides. I was still wearing the same thing.

"It didn't work!" Grady complained.

Zora laughed. "I told you. Now if you let _me_ try to fix it, maybe it will."

"Fine." Grady and Nico grumbled.

Zora cackled as she pulled the 'time machine' down the hall.

* * *

Me, Tawni, Ariana, Nico, and Grady were sitting in the commissary. Zora ran in just as the Tween Gladiators show walked out. That left just us and Mackenzie Falls.

"I did it!" Zora exclaimed, bringing that weird machine Nico and Grady had made onto our table.

"You made it work?" Nico asked, excitement in his and Grady's eyes. Zora nodded.

"How do you know that for sure?" Grady raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we test it?" she asked. Zora began pressing weird buttons on it.

"On wha-" Tawni started, but Zora had pulled down on the same red lever Grady had earlier.

There was a flash, a Tawni scream, and then it was as if I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I sat up, holding my head. Wait, since when was I laying down? And why is this chair suddenly so comfortable?

I kept my eyes shut. "I guess it didn't work, Zora." I said quietly.

No response.

I decided to open my eyes, and was shocked at what I saw.

I wasn't in the commissary.

I was in a bedroom.

The walls were white, along with the carpet and the bed. There was a small desk against the wall to the left of me, along with a dresser straight across from that. There was also a door. I assumed it to be a bathroom.

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered. "It did work."

I heard a few noises and got out of the bed. I opened the door and peeked my head out.

I was staring at a long hallway. The noises were coming from a room across from me.

_Hey, that sounds like Ariana's voice_, I thought. _And it sounds like she's freaking out._

I opened the door to the room.

As I expected, Ariana was in there. She was wearing a short silk white nightgown. I looked down. I was wearing the same thing but in red.

I looked back up at Ariana.

What did she do to her hair?

"Sonny? Sonny!" Ariana exclaimed, running up and throwing her arms around me. "Your here too. Maybe i'm not going insane." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, you're not going insane." I chuckled.

"Phew. Now, I think we should find some way to contact the others, just in case." she said.

"Yeah. But first, why don't you take a look at your hair?" I said, pointing at her head.

She ran to the extra door in her room, me following behind.

We walked into the, as I guessed, bathroom, and stared in the (quite large) mirror.

"Oh, wow!" Ariana exclaimed. Her hair was extremely long, and now...red.

"I like it." she said.

"Enough about your strange hair," I said, "lets go find everyone else."

* * *

**There you are, the first chapter of Time Travel!**

**You don't HAVE to review, but it would be nice if you would. :3**

**If you haven't noticed by now, for those of you who watch Victorious, Ariana is based off of Cat. And the actress who plays Cat is Ariana Grande, so haha.**

**I had to come up with some person.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Phone Calls and Freaking

**Herro~ I has the next chapter of Time Travel.**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever - Yes, you always review every thing I write. I've noticed xD. I thank you for that :D**

**Ace5492 - Thank you :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Me and red-haired Ariana stood in my room. I was looking at my phone that I had found sitting on the desk.

"Hey, all of the So Random cast members are in my contacts still. And..Chad?" I was slightly confused. "I guess i'll call Tawni first."

I memorized her new number and typed it in. After about 2 rings, she picked up, freaking out more then Ariana had. I put her on speaker so Ariana could hear, too.

"Taw..Tawni!" I said between her ranting. It sounded as if she wasn't even speaking English with how fast she was talking. "Calm down."

Tawni breathed a few times, then explained slower.

"Sonny? Is that you? Are you in the future too? Did Zora's machine actually work?" she asked.

"Yes, Tawni. Me and Ariana are both here. What were you freaking about?" I asked.

"Sonny...you'll never guess what happened to me." she said slowely.

"What?" me and Ariana asked in unison.

"I'm...i'm..." she said.

"What, Tawni? Spit it out!"

"Well, for one, I got prettier even though i'm all like..old now."

"Two?" I asked.

"I'm dating Skylar, you know the guy who plays Devon on Mackenzie Falls? And, he lives with me!" Tawni said.

"Whoa, really?" I asked. "You and Skylar? Weird."

"Well, I guess I, kind of liked him..." she said. "But I never thought we would end up dating. Oh, and get this, he doesn't know what's going on either. Mackenzie Falls must have went into the future also!"

"Wait a second..." I heard Ariana mutter behind me.

"What?" Tawni asked through the phone. "Did something happen? Was I right? Is Sonny married to Chad?" she asked.

"What was that last one?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now what was it?"

"Nothing happened. I just thought. Tawni said she was all 'old'. What year is it?" Ariana asked.

She walked over to my desk, looking above it. There was a calender.

"Sonny," Ariana said, "It's 2016. Which means...you're not 16, you're 21. And i'm 21. And Tawni is 23! And and and...Zora is.. 17! And.."

"Ariana, enough math!" Tawni shouted through the phone. "I'm 23? Hmm. Not as old as I thought I would have been. Hey," I could tell she was probably looking at a mirror at this point, "I look good for 23."

"Wait, so i'm 21?" I asked. Ariana nodded. "You're 21 also, Tawni's 23, Zora's 16..."

"Yup. Nico would be...23, like Tawni. Grady and Chad would also be 22." **(Let's just pretend Sonny and Ariana were 16, Grady and Chad were 17, Tawni and Nico were 18, and Zora was 12, k?)**

Chad. I hadn't even thought about him much. I wonder how his future is right now? He's probably married to some movie-star model.

N-not that I would be jealous or anything.

That's silly.

"Sonny, what's your address? I want to come over. Get the other guys, too." Tawni said. "Oh, and i'm bringing Devon."

"Ariana, check the address on this house." I said. Ariana nodded and zoomed out of the room. Even at 21 she's still an extremely fast runner.

She came back and told me the address, which I told Tawni.

"Hey, look at that! We only live like a block from eachother. Okay, i'll be there in a sec." Tawni said, then hung up.

"Who should we call now?" Ariana asked.

"Zora?" I suggested. She shrugged. I looked for Zora's number in my contact list, and entered it.

She picked up, also, and didn't sound as scared. She sounded extremely excited, actually.

"Sonny! Nico and Grady's time machine worked! Actually, since I made it work, i'm calling it mine now. My time machine worked!" Zora said.

"Yeah, we know. So far I called Tawni. She's dating - and moved in with - Skylar."

"Isn't that Devon from Mackenzie Falls?" Zora asked.

"Yup."

"I knew they liked eachother!"

"How did you notice that? I didn't even know that, and I know people!"

"I dunno. I'm good like that. Now I think we should all meet up."

"Yeah, got that part already. Tawni's coming to my house. Actually, I think it's my and Ariana's house. You should come too."

"What's your address?"

I told her the same address, and she gasped.

"Don't think we need to worry about me coming, Sonny. We're neighbors."

"Really? That's awesome!" I smiled.

"Be over soon. Call Nico and Grady." Zora said, then hung up.

I called Nico and Grady. They both said they had something exciting to tell all of us, I gave them my address, and they hung up.

"Hmm...do you think we should call Chad?" I asked.

"Wouldn't hurt. He's probably more confused then the rest of us. He didn't even know about the time machine!" Ariana giggled.

"Good point."

I found him (surprisingly) on my contacts too, and called him.

He picked up faster then the rest of them.

"Sonny? I should of known it had something to do with you randoms! What the hell is going on?" he yelled into the phone.

"Sheesh, Chad, no need to use that language." I said.

"I'm pretty sure I can, considering I'M 22!" he yelled. I gulped. He must have looked at a calender.

"Chad, chill. Nico and Grady...sort of made a time machine, and Zora sort of made it work. We're all 5 years into the future."

"THEY WHAT?" he shouted.

"Chad, calm down!" Ariana yelled.

"Ariana?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Now calm it down, blondie." Ariana cried. Just like me, the only person she ever insults is Chad. Otherwise we're nice to everyone else.

"Blondie? Oh no you-" Chad and Ariana both began shouting at eachother. They never got along very well.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled. They both stopped talking immediently. "Good, now that we're calm. Chad, we're all meeting up at my and Ariana's house, so get over here." I told him the address and he hung up, similiar to the other phone calls.

"Okay, now we-" I started, but the bell rang.

"Must be Zora." I shrugged. Ariana and I walked out of my room. I shut the door behind me and smiled.

_Now it's time to get a good look at my house._

* * *

**I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow. (Expect a chapter every day.)**

**Be excited, next chapter you get to figure out how a lot of there lives turned out. C:**

**Later..eth.**

**-Abbie**


	3. Their Lives Part 1

**Okay, so I was to excited. I couldn't wait. I had to put up another chapter today :D**

**Your positive reviews made me want to do so. Thankies [Insert heart here. I'd put one, but the arrow simbol thingy doesn't work on fanfic. They come out like this. 3]**

**This is the exciting one with all of their future lives.**

**Kk!**

**I don't own SWAC, or anything else I might - possibly, accidently - mention.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Ariana and I walked down the long - also cream and white colored, it seemed a lot of our house was - hallway that lead to a curving white and gold staircase.

I stared at the living room in awe. By the time we got to the bottom of the stairs, neither of us could speak.

There were large windows next to the main door, about the size of the walls. The floor was marble, with a small white carpet in the center where a couch and a few chairs were sitting. A glass coffee table was in front of the couch with magazines on it.

"Wow..." we said at the same time. Someone knocked on the door again, and we quickly got out of our daze and walked over to it. I opened it. It was Tawni, Zora, and Dev - I mean, Skylar. Lets see if I can get used to that.

"Oh my gosh." Zora said. Her, Tawni, and Skylar looked at our house in the same amazement we did.

"You know there's a fountain in the front of your house?" Tawni asked.

"You guys are loaded!" Skylar exclaimed.

"How in the world did this happen?" Zora asked. Another knock on the door was heard. Ariana opened it revealing Grady and Chastity. They were both beaming as they entered.

"You two, together?" Tawni asked.

"We're loving this future!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Sonny, Ariana, you guys are rich?" Grady asked.

"Apparently so." Ariana said, smiling.

And then we heard another knock on the door. These people can't live very far away, can they?

Now this was the strangest couple so far.

"Nico and Portlyn?" Zora asked.

"I thought Nico asked you out like one hundred times but you kept turning him down?" Skylar asked Portlyn.

"I guess I change my mind. Right now, I don't really regret it." Portlyn said, smiling at Nico, who returned it. "Nico's..not what I expected him to be."

"Whoa Sonny, your house is bigger then future Tawni's!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah, me, Nico, and Grady are neighbors, FYI." Tawni said. "We all have big houses to, but not as big as this. I think Chad lives somewhere near us, too."

"I live right next to Zora. I guess we stay friends for a long time, huh?" I asked, smiling. They all nodded.

And then we heard ANOTHER knock.

"Must be Chad." I said.

Ariana opened the door and Chad rushed in.

"I'm coming in and I have terrible news." Chad stated.

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit redundant?"

I smacked her arm. "What's your terrible news, Chad?"

"Your house is bigger then mine!" Chad exclaimed.

"Melo-dramatic..." Zora sang.

"I mean, come on, how can you..." Chad started, but trailed off when he looked at Ariana. Everyone else stared at her too.

"Wha-Oh, the hair? Isn't it pretty?" Ariana asked.

"You look like a cherry or something." Grady said.

Ariana frowned. "Is that a compliment or insult?"

"Okay, back on topic." I said. Everyone but me and Ariana sat down on the couch and chairs that were in the middle of the living room.

"Nice wardrobe, Sonny." Chad said smirking. I looked down. I was still in that silky nightgown. _Is it just me or does it seem like it's getting shorter?_ I blushed.

"Um...i'll be right back." I said, grabbing Ariana's arm and dragging her up the stairs, constantly pulling the nightgown down farther on my legs.

"Sonny, why are you doing that?" Ariana laughed when we were in the hall.

"I swear this thing is getting shorter by the minute." I said.

"Or you were just uncomfortable because of Cha-"

"Just go change!"

* * *

I stood in front of the coffee table, along with Ariana, so we were facing everyone. We had - luckily - changed.

"Okay, we need to figure out what's going on in our lives right now." Zora announced.

"I have an idea!" Ariana yelled, before running up the stairs. She came back down moments later with the labtop that was in my room.

She handed it to me. I opened it up and set it on the coffee table.

"First things first, lets check Flitter." I said. I opened Tawni's up, first.

"I still use the same one, I guess. TawniThePretty. It says there my last Flitter was yesterday." Tawni said, pointing at the screen.

"What's it say?" Zora asked.

"Me and Skylar are at starbucks. I love you sky!" And then it has a ton of those keyboard hearts." I said.

"Awww!" Everyone exclaimed, looking at Tawni and Skylar. They blushed.

"Check mine." Zora said. "I haven't really noticed any huge difference in my life so far. Well..besides being 17."

"Hey, maybe you have a boyfriend!" Tawni teased.

"Pssh." Zora scoffed.

I checked her Flitter.

"Nope, i'm pretty sure Tawni's right." I said, stifling a laugh, and pointing at the screen. Everyone leaned in closer to see the screen.

"I'm here with the best boyfriend in the world. You know who you are...WINKY FACE?" Zora read, her voice getting louder and more confused as she read on. "I have a boyfriend?"

"Aww, that's so cute! My turn!" Ariana exclaimed, typing her Flitter in.

"Hmm...looks like I haven't flittered in a long time. Someone else?" she asked.

"Let's check mine." Chad said.

"Wait, it's right there. Just click on it." Portlyn said, pointing to Chad's account under who Ariana followed.

"Why would I follow you?" Ariana asked. Chad shrugged.

We all stood around the computer again, like we had before.

"Okay...looks pretty nor...WHAT?" Chad screeched.

I squinted at the screen. "On a date with Ariana. Sonny, i'll meet you and Tawni at-" I stopped reading when we heard a thud behind us.

Ariana fainted.

Oh, this is not good.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Chad and Ariana are...dating? **

**I bet right now you're saying "What the heck, Abbie, where's my Channy?"**

**You'll understand soon. :)**

**-Abbie**


	4. Their Lives Part 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys are great!**

**As promised (Well, I didn't really promise anything...) there's hints of Channy in this. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After finally getting Ariana back up, I checked my own Flitter.

It said something about me having a boyfriend. No name, though.

What?

"Wow, we all thought you and Chad would end up getting together, Sonny." Tawni said. All of us had went up into my bedroom. Me and Tawni were the only ones standing by my labtop which had been moved to my desk. Everyone else was sitting in a circle (there was a couch in my dressing room two across from my bed...it was, more or less, a circle) near the door, discussing their futures.

Ariana was standing in the middle of the 'circle' freaking out, more then when we first got transported to the future. When anyone told her to calm down, she snapped at them.

I don't blame her. I mean really, Chad?

_Keep telling yourself you hate him if it makes you happy._

"Me and Chad get together? Why would we date?" I asked Tawni.

"Because you like eachother." she shrugged.

"Wait, if Sonny's not dating Chad..." Zora started, walking up to us. "Then who is she dating?"

"Babe?" we heard the door open and someone call out, sounding like a male.

"I bet we're about to find out." I said. All of us left the room. Me and Tawni were the first ones to walk down the stairs, the rest of them behind us.

"CHAZ?" Me and Tawni shouted in unison, jaws on the floor.

Chaz Milton Looper, Chad's stunt double, was standing in front of us.

"There you are." he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

"Ch-chaz?" I heard Chad stutter weakly behind me. I was still in Chaz's embrace.

"Sonny, you're dating Chad's stunt double?" Nico asked.

"That's..._almost_ betrayal." Grady said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chaz asked, finally letting go of me. "You've known we were dating for months. And besides that, i'm not his stunt double anymore."

"Yeah, they just...they just...guys?" I turned to them and smiled awkwardly.

"We just um -" Tawni cleared her throat, "we just forgot." she said.

"Yeah." the others nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh." Chaz didn't look convinced, but let it go. "How's my sunshine?" he asked me.

I smiled - or did my best to smile with the state of shock I was in - at him. "Great...just great."

"That's good." he answered. He looked at Zora. "Hey Zora, i'm pretty sure Jackson is looking for you." he said. His eyes flickered to the window then back at her.

Zora walked up to the large windows and looked out. The rest of us did too. There was a guy, looking around Zora's age, with dark hair standing by Zora's front door.

"Jackson? Who's that?" Zora asked.

Chaz raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

Zora opened the door and walked outside, the rest of us following her. She walked towards 'Jackson' and he smiled at her.

"Oh, you were at Sonny and Ariana's?" he asked. Zora nodded, looking confused. Jackson looked around at the rest of us. "Looks like you all were. You guys were hanging out and you didn't even invite me?" Jackson chuckled.

"You can come hang out with us, if you'd like." Zora answered, then looked as if she wondered herself why she said that.

"Great." Jackson said. We all walked back inside my - also Ariana's - house and sat on the couch and chairs. Chaz put his arm around me. For some strange reason, I felt slightly comfortable.

"Hey, Sonny, why don't you me and Tawni go upstairs for a second?" Ariana asked, smiling.

"Um, sure.." I said. Me and Tawni got up, following Ariana upstairs. We walked into her room this time. She immediently began digging through her dresser.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Sonny, remember how I used to collect magazines? If I still do, even in the future, we could-"

"Check for any interviews or photos that might give us more hints to how our lives are!" I finished. Ariana nodded. She closed a drawer and sighed.

"There not in here. Where would I keep them..." she trailed off. "I got it!"

She ran over to a spot where a window was in her room. There was a large purple curtain in front of it that fell to the ground. The bottom of the curtain was bulging out, though.

Ariana moved the curtain. Behind it was a large stack of magazines. The top one had a picture of Zora and Jackson on it.

"I guess I only collected the ones that had something to do with us." Ariana said. She shrugged. "That makes it easier."

We knelt down and began digging through the magazines, until I found one with my name on it.

And Chad's.

"Sonny Munroe's thoughts on Chad Dylan Cooper." I read.

"Open it!" Tawni squealed. I flipped to the page.

_"In a recent interview with Sonny Munroe, I found out a few things about what she thinks of the heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper. She said, and I quote, "I liked Chad. I thought he liked me back too, but he never asked me out. I didn't want to wait on him forever. Besides, I also kind of liked Chaz Milton Looper, his stunt double. I found out Chaz liked me back, and he asked me out instead." _

"I got sick of waiting for Chad, so I went out with Chaz instead..." I summarized.

"AHA!" Tawni screamed, jumping up, pointing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It says you liked Chad! I knew it! That means right now, you still do!" Tawni did a small happy dance. Ariana smirked at me. She had been assuming I liked Chad too.

_I guess I do._

"Come on, let's keep looking." Ariana said, picking up another magazine.

* * *

Through the magazines, we had learned that after So Random shutting down, I had become a singer and starred in different movies. Chad also became a movie-star. Tawni got her own show, Grady went to work on a different TV show and asked out Chastity, Nico became a rapper and a game-show host (what an unusual mix of professions), Skylar had asked Tawni out, Nico had asked Portlyn out, Chad had got a crush on and eventually asked out Ariana (who was a singer and an actress, similiar to me) and Zora and Jackson became a couple a few months ago when they starred in a movie together. Portlyn, Skylar, and Chastity had all went to star on different TV shows, too.

We ran down stairs and told everyone else (making sure to go into a different room so Chaz and Jackson didn't find anything out.).

They were pretty happy with their lives.

Except for Chad and Ariana. They were okay with their occupations, just not the relationship they were in.

Zora was happy she was in a movie, but still confused about how she felt about the whole Jackson thing.

I was the same way. I was happy with my job, but...Chaz? I'm pretty sure in that magazine I lied. I don't like him.

But I do like Chad.

And, I lied again. I had heard Tawni when she said "Is Sonny married to Chad?" when we were on the phone.

_Oh, how I wish that was my future right now._

* * *

**Mwhahaha, I bet you weren't expecting Chaz, were you? Told you, all kinds of twists.**

**And there was Channy involved too. At the end in Sonny's POV, and, if you didn't get it, Chad was jealous of Chaz and Sonny. :D**

**-Abbie**


	5. Photoshoots

**Okay, I, once again, got too excited and decided to post two chapters in one day.**

**But there's Channy in this one, so I don't think you guys will be complaining~!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I had brought one of the magazines from Ariana's room downstairs with me. It was one, all about "Chariana". Chad and Ariana. It sounded so wrong.

Now, Channy, that was a good couple name.

Yep, i'm not gonna deny it, I like Chad.

I continued staring at the picture of Chad and Ariana together, hugging.

Jealousy burned through me like a wild fire.

_I wish we were back home..._

After Chaz and Jackson had left, we all got back to talking about this strange situation we were in.

"So...I think this is the question on everyone's minds." Ariana said. "Are we ever gonna get back home?"

We nodded our agreement, and looked at Zora, Grady, and Nico.

"Why do you look at u- ohh..." Grady said.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess the only way to get back is if we build another time machine. _So_, Nico and Grady, you need to do whatever you did before. And then i'll need to fix it. Just like we did back home."

"That seems right. But it'll take us days to re-make that." Nico said.

"Well then you better get started." Zora said. They stared at her for a few seconds. "Go on, _go_! Shouldn't you have all of those weird parts at your house, Grady?"

Grady shrugged. "Probably."

"Then let's go, G. What are we still doing here?" Grady and Nico rushed out of my house.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Ariana held a finger up. "We're gonna have to be in this future for a few days?"

"Looks like it." Zora said.

Ariana turned her head to Chad. "Sorry, Chad, but we're breaking up." Chad nodded quickly.

Tawni chuckled. "You guys can't do that. You know how long paparazzi would be begging you guys for a reason of your break-up? We don't need a ton of attention - i'd never expect to say that - when we're in this situation. We could do something wrong, something no one would expect our future selves to do, and everything is down hill from there." She moved her hand down in a vertical line.

"Tawni's right." Zora said. "I'd never expect to say _that_. Whoa. But anyway, she is. You guys are gonna have to stay a couple. Along with Sonny and Chaz," was it just me or did Chad's face get slightly red at that? He couldn't be jealous, could he? I can let my heart fill with hope. "And me and Jackson. Since it seems Tawni and Skylar, Grady and Chastity, and Nico and Portlyn like eachother, those couples shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine. If I have too." Ariana said. She grumbled. "They better finish that time machine fast."

"No kidding." Me and Chad said in unison.

"Well, now, I think we should go to sleep. Everyone back to their houses." Zora said, standing up.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting. Wow, time flies by fast.

Then again we _were_ transported into the future at noon.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, took a shower, and put on one of the many outfits that were in my - yes, I found this yesterday - walk in closet.

I looked at the clock. 10 a.m.

Ariana should be up by now.

I walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ariana said in a shaky voice. I opened the door. She was staring straight at the wall, eyes wide, her cell phone in hand.

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to her.

"My manager called." she said.

"And?"

"She said I have to do a photo shoot with Chad."

"Get to the horrible part, please." I said.

"She wants me to...k...k-kiss him during it."

I felt even more jealous, now. I wish I could switch places with her.

Wait.

"Ariana, I have an idea!" I yelled, running out of her room and down the hall.

She followed me quickly. "What?"

* * *

"I hope this works." I whispered as I adjusted my red wig. I looked at myself in the mirror. We were in - I found out there was, yes, another - bathrooom in the hallway. It was bigger, mainly marble, and was different brown and gold colors. There was a huge mirror above the counters. Tawni would like this part.

Ariana looked at herself, too. She had on a brown-haired wig with blonde highlights.

"We look like eachother!" we exclaimed, smiling.

"So, all I have to do is hang out with Chaz? It's that simple?" Ariana asked.

"Yup. And i'll kiss Chad for you." I said, not being able to stop the goofy smile on my face.

"Chaz is better then the real Chad. I guess i'll be fine. Thanks, Sonny."

"Of course." I smiled at Ariana, then looked down at my clothes. "Now it's time for wardrobe change." Me and her walked out into the hallway.

We picked out an outfit from eachother's closets, put them on, then met up in the hallway again.

"You look just like me!" We exclaimed in unison again.

"Now for voices." Ariana said. I nodded.

After practicing eachother's voices for a bit, we _sounded_ exactly like eachother, too. It was especially easy for me to sound like Ariana, since I had to practice different voices all the time for So Random.

"Oh, this plan will totally work." I said. Ariana nodded, smiling.

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

After me and Sonny exchanged phones and she left for the photo-shoot, I got a text from Chaz on her phone.

_Hey. Mind if I come over?_

_Sure. :) _I replied.

It's time to go into Sonny-mode.

I walked down the white steps of our house and into the living room to sit on the couch. Chaz arrived after a bit.

"Hey, hun." He greeted me, pulling me into a hug. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I replied, using that voice practicing from earlier. Chaz bought it.

Chaz raised an eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't hear any noises. Ariana's not home, I take it?"

I shook my head. "She's at a photo-shoot with Chad."

Chaz bit his lip and looked down for a second, then lead me over to the couch. I sat on it next to him, and he cleared his throat.

"So I know you liked Chad before. A lot. And I think I may have asked this before, but...you didn't just date me because I look like Chad, did you?"

I smiled. "No, of course not."

"Good." he answered, before pulling me into a kiss. My eyes widened at first, but I closed them, and relaxed.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the building we were doing the photo shoot at. I noticed Chad getting out of his car, too. I walked over to him. I hid my excitement and frowned. Ariana would normally be happy, but in a case like this, no, she wouldn't be.

"Great. Let's just get this over with." I said.

"Don't worry, I feel the same. And with that..ugh, kiss." he said. I scrunched my nose, as if I was disgusted, and nodded.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand, ignoring the sparks, and leading him into the building.

* * *

Me and Chad got through most of the pictures just fine, smiling like we were the happiest couple in the world.

And then we got to the kiss part.

I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

Me and Chad stood right in front of eachother, waiting for the signal from the photographer. Ariana and Chad's managers were standing off to the side, smiling like they were waiting for this the whole time.

"Okay, here we go." The photographer said. She poisitioned her camera and me and Chad began leaning closer, and closer.

And then his lips connected with mine.

After a few seconds, I heard the 'click' of the camera. Chad slowely pulled away, but only by a centimeter. I looked him in the eyes. Is it just me or are his cheeks red?

"Sonny?" he whispered.

I could only weakly nod.

Chad smiled. "Thank god. I definitly didn't want to kiss Ariana. Thanks, Sonny." he pulled me into a hug, and I blushed. He then pulled back and looked at me, his cheeks red. "N-not that I, you know, wanted to kiss you. 'Cause I mean, we're enemies and.."

"Y-yeah!" I agreed quickly. "We don't like eachother or anything."

"Yup."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

Chad pulled me closer to him. "Fine," he whispered.

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

To my surprise, the hour I had to spend with Chaz wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was actually pretty nice.

After he left (And kissed me again. I didn't like it or anything...hah... I just felt the need to mention it..oh, shut up Ariana!) Sonny came in, blushing like mad. Chad came in shortly after her. His cheeks were equally red. I smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" I sang in a - higher then normal, that is - high pitched voice. **_(Like I said, basing her off of Cat from Victorious. Cat's voice is kinda high, so.)_**

"Great." Sonny said.

"Looks like it went more then great," I said so quietly only me and her could hear.

"How were things with you and Chaz?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. He didn't find out I was you." I glanced over at Chad, remembering he was there now. "Oh...oops."

"No, it's okay, he already knows." Sonny said, pulling off the wig. I took mine off too.

"I wonder what the others are up too right now?"

"Well, Nico and Grady should be working on their time machine, i'm guessing Portlyn and Chastity are with them, Tawni and Skylar are probably out on a date...and who knows what Zora's doing." I said.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Probably," I agreed with Ariana. "I'm gonna call Tawni." I took out my phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, she picked up, sounding quite happy.

"Hey, Sonny!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Well...I kissed Chad, for one," I said.

She squealed. "You kissed Chad? When? Where?"

"Calm down, Tawn. Ariana was supposed to do a photo-shoot with him, and they were supposed to kiss. She didn't want to, so I dressed up as her and went down there."

"What about Chaz?"

"Ariana went as me."

"Ah. Things are going great for me, too. Me and Skylar are on a date!"

"Aww, Tawni, that's great."

"Isn't it? Anyways, i'm gonna go. See you later." she said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

"So what's Tawni up to?" Ariana asked.

"She's on a date with Skylar." I said.

"I knew it!"

Suddenly we heard the door open, and Zora came rushing in.

"We have a problem!" she yelled.

* * *

**Zora's POV**

The next day, I had spent more time with Jackson.

I didn't get it.

I didn't get it one bit.

Jackson...

I barely knew him.

Well, future Zora does, but I'm not her yet.

Technically, we are our future selves, but we basically just look like them. We still have the same minds, personalities, whatever, as our younger selves.

Anyway, back on topic.

I barely knew him, yet I felt, on the inside of me somewhere, that I loved him.

What's up with that?

I couldn't love him... besides the fact that I barely know him, I'm only twelve...

My eyes widened as I realized something. I ran over to Sonny's house as quickly as I could.

This is impossible. It has to be.

_My older self was starting to take over!_

* * *

**There's that bit twist I talked about in the beginning**

**Did you enjoy your Channy?**

**xD**

**It seems i'm hinting at another couple. I didn't even expect them, and i'm the writer!**

**Do you know who they are?**

**Oh, and it's not Zora/Jackson, btw. They already are a couple!**

**-Abbie**


	6. Paparazzi

**All of you got the couple right.**

**It is, in fact, Ariana and Chaz.**

**Ariahaz? xD**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**_Previously on Time Travel:_**

My eyes widened as I realized something. I ran over to Sonny's house as quickly as I could.

This is impossible. It has to be.

_My older self was starting to take over!_

* * *

Suddenly we heard the door open, and Zora came rushing in.

"We have a problem!" she yelled.

_

* * *

_

**Sonny's POV**

"Zora, what is it?" I asked.

"Get the others over here right now. Even Nico and Grady." she said.

"I'll call them." Ariana said, getting out her phone. I re-dialed Tawni.

"Tawni, get Skylar and get over here. It's an emergency." I said. Tawni agreed and hung up.

A while later, we were all here. Tawni, Skylar, Chastity, Grady, Nico, Portlyn, Chad, Zora, Ariana, and me.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Tawni asked.

"You guys..." Zora said, everyone looked at her. "My older self is taking over."

They stared at her to continue. All of our eyes widened.

"Which means yours will too. Eventually, we'll be our future selves. Which means, Chad and Ariana will be in love. Nico and Grady won't want to build the time machine anymore.. It, it will...we have to hurry. You guys gotta build the machine faster before it's to late." Zora looked at Nico and Grady. They nodded.

"We've made a lot of progress so far. Chastity and Portlyn are helping us, too." Nico said.

"Good. Now, hurry." Zora said, motioning the four out the doors. Now only Tawni, Skylar, Chad, Ariana, and Zora were left..besides me.

That explains why I felt comfortable with Chaz the first time we came here.

"How'd you find this out?" Chad asked.

"I began to feel like I was in love with Jackson. I found that impossible, since I barely knew him, and i'm only twelve. And then I got it."

We nodded.

* * *

The next day, (after a call from her manager, and lots of whining and grumbling) Ariana went out on a date with Chad for publicity. Chaz was going to come over.

Now I actually had to spend time with him. I was kind of nervous, to tell you the truth. And I was still jealous of the whole Ariana and Chad thing.

But not as jealous as I was before.

I gasped.

I'm turning into my future self, too.

Not good.

I heard a knock on the door. It was, as I suspected, Chaz.

"Hey," he said, kissing me. I kissed him back, as if it was the most normal thing to do. I was shocked about this at first, but then I remembered.

Future self.

"Hey." I said back.

"Ariana not here again today?" he asked me.

"Yup. She's out with Chad."

"That's weird. It's not weird that they're out, because, you know, they're a couple, but... she's usually here a lot."

I shrugged. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go out too." he said, motioning to the door.

I smiled. "Sounds great."

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

Me and Chad sat at a table that was sitting outside of a cafe. It had an umbrella over it, shading us.

"So, future selves...wonder what's going to happen." Chad said.

I nodded. "Doesn't that mean that we'll," I fake gagged, "Start liking eachother?"

"I guess it does.." Chad said.

"So, you like Sonny, huh?" I smirked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Um..kind of. Well, if you can keep a secret..." I nodded again. "I like her a lot. Well I did. When we were still in our time. I could almost say that I loved her. But now, the longer we stay in this future... my feelings for her...they seem to be just drifting away."

"Well, if _you_ can keep a secret, Sonny likes you." he perked up at this. "But her feelings seem to be leaving, too."

"You rhymed."

"Huh, I guess I did."

Chad chuckled.

"It's weird. We haven't mocked eachother in over 10 minutes." he said.

"It's part of the future situation." I pointed out. "We're turning into our future selves right now, remember?"

"Sadly."

"No kidding."

"Doesn't that mean we're gonna start liking eachother?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so. Once again, sadly."

"Hey, Chad, Ariana, over here!" a woman and a man came over to us. The man was holding a camera.

"Can I help you?" Chad asked.

"We're from Tween Weekly. We were wondering if we could get a photo?" the woman asked.

"Um, sure." I answered. Me and Chad smiled and they took a picture.

"How about a kiss now?"

Me and Chad looked at eachother, eyes widening. "Um, no no." I answered, smiling nervously.

"Oh, come on!"

"No..we'd um rather not." Chad said.

The woman scoffed and the two walked away.

"Ugh, stupid paparazzi." Chad groaned.

"No kidding."

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Chaz walked down the sidewalk, laughing and smiling.

And it seemed like the most normal thing.

I turned my head and saw, across the street, Ariana and Chad.

They were smiling for two people, presumably paparazzi.

I didn't feel as jealous as I had before.

_Oh no, Nico, Grady, fix that time machine fast!_

I walked with Chaz over to Chad and Ariana.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. Ariana's eyes glanced down, and I realized me and Chaz were holding hands.

"Hey." Chad said awkwardly. "Sonny, can I talk to you over there?" he asked, pointing a few feet away.

"Sure." I said, letting go of Chaz's hand. Me and Chad walked over, far enough so Ariana and Chaz couldn't hear us. I noticed Chaz sit down next to Ariana. They began talking and laughing. I felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy.

Ugh, dang it.

"Um, so, Ariana kind of told me that you like me..." Chad said.

My eyes widened. "She what?"

"And I kind of told her that I like you."

I blushed and looked down.

"You know, my feelings for you started to wear off because of, you know, this. But...they feel like their coming back." Chad said.

"I know. This doesn't make any sense. We like eachother, then don't like eachother, we share a moment, and now we like eachother again."

I thought for a moment.

"Wait. That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's it?" Chad asked.

"This time travelling stuff makes less and less sense every minute. It seems that if we like...um, I don't know how to explain it. I guess, in your words, 'share a moment', we begin liking eachother again. It's something we would of done in that past, so..um..." I explained.

Chad blinked. "How does that make any sense at all?"

"I don't know," I laughed, "But it's true. So maybe, that means, if Nico and Grady keep working on the time machine, they'll still want to. You know, they're doing something weird, so they'll stay their weird selves. Um..yeah, I guess."

"Okay..." Chad said. "Like reversing the switch to our future-selves by doing things we would do in the past?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"So that means, my feelings will stay for you if I do this.."

"Do wh-"

I didn't have time to answer before Chad's lips were on mine.

And then I heard a click and a laugh. We pulled away quickly and turned our heads to the side.

"Chad Dylan Cooper cheats on Ariana Munroe with her sister! Oh, this is getting me this month's rent!" the man I saw before taking Ariana and Chad's photograph exclaimed.

Me and Chad looked at eachother.

"Oh no.." we whispered.

* * *

**Hah, they did the exact opposite of what they were supposed to do.**

**They got attention drawn to themselves.**

**How will it play out?**

**You'll find out next chapter~~**

**Oh, and about the whole "If you do something that you would normally back in normal time, you'll stay yourself and not switch into your future self." thingy, don't judge my knowledge on the future.**

**No one has ever made a (successful) time machine, so how do we know how it would work?**

**I don't think that would happen if we did ever make a time machine (which seems darn near impossible), but hey,**

**IT'S CALLED FICTION FOR A REASON, BUDDY.**

**Okay, enough ranting. :)**

**-Abbie**


	7. The Mistake and the Jealousy

**Hey hey hey~ Here be another chapta' of Time Travel~**

**Kk, i'm done talking...er, typing, like that.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever (Chapter 6) : Thanks. It's good to know i'm forgotten...I don't know what I did in the first place that needed forgiving, but alrighty! xD**

**IMaGUMMYbear (Chapter 6): She likes him in the future right now, and as for the past...you'll find out eventually. You'll find out about Chaz's feelings too. This story isn't only Channy! And as far as Chariana goes, are you talking about ChaD and Ariana, or ChaZ and Ariana? I believe I made Chaz and Ariana's couple name like Ariahaz or something. Chariana was Chad/Ariana... ah, whatevs.**

**Hayleighxxx (Chapter 5): Thank you for your..bright enthusiasm. O.o...nah, i'm kidding. Thank you so much :D**

**I don't own SWAC**

**P.S. Sorry I forgot to update for two days. **

* * *

_**Previously on Time Travel:**_

_"This time travelling stuff makes less and less sense every minute. It seems that if we like...um, I don't know how to explain it. I guess, in your words, 'share a moment', we begin liking eachother again."_

_"How does that make any sense at all?"_

_"I don't know, but it's true. So maybe, that means, if Nico and Grady keep working on the time machine, they'll still want to. You know, they're doing something weird, so they'll stay their weird selves. Um..yeah, I guess."_

_"Okay...Like reversing the switch to our future-selves."

* * *

__"Chad Dylan Cooper cheats on Ariana Munroe with her sister! Oh, this is getting me this month's rent!" A man exclaimed._

_Me and Chad looked at eachother._

_"Oh no.." we whispered._

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"You fools!" Zora yelled. All of us (except Nico, Grady, Chastity, and Penelope. They had to stay working on that machine. We wanted to get back as soon as possible) "How could you do this? Our object was to not get noticed. Ugh!"

"Yeah. Chad had to go and kiss Sonny. Can't you keep your hormones in check?" Tawni yelled, smacking Chad's arm. And then smacking him again. And again.

"H-hey...on the bright side," I said, smiling, "we found out how to stop the reverse to our future selves."

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you went and...wait, what?" Zora stopped her yelling and looked at me.

"Well, I can help explain if BLONDIE STOPS HITTING ME!" Chad yelled.

"Oh, whatever. And you're blonde too, Chad!" Tawni spat.

"Now can you please explain?" Zora asked.

"It's kind of hard _to_ explain..we found out that if you keep doing things that you would of done in the past, then you stay like your younger self and not like your older.." I said.

Tawni, Skylar, Ariana, and even Zora looked at me confused.

"Huh?" Tawni and Skylar asked in unison.

"Okay, i'm smarter then both of them and even I didn't get it." Zora said.

I sighed. "Let me give an example. You know how me and Chad don't like eachother in the future?" They nodded. "Well we stopped, because of the whole future thing. But then, after we started talking again, and then when he kissed me, our feelings came back."

"Oh, I get it now!" Zora smiled. "So in another way, if Nico and Grady keep working on that time machine, they won't not want to because it was something they would have done before?"

I smiled. "Exactly."

"Well then come on, let's go tell them!" We all walked out of my and Ariana's house.

* * *

"Whoa, even Grady got a big house. Looks like some things in this future aren't so bad." Tawni said.

"Yeah, but me and Chad being a couple, HORRIBLE." Ariana exclaimed.

Chad smiled at her. "Love you too, Ari." he said sarcastically.

"Grady!" Zora yelled.

No answer.

We walked up the stairs, and saw a room labeled "Random Junk."

"Who has a room labeled that?" Skylar's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Grady." me, Tawni, and Zora said in unison.

"This is probably where his stuff is." I opened the door.

Nico, Grady, Chastity, and Penelope were there.

But they WEREN'T WORKING ON THE MACHINE!

"No...no, you guys! Did you take a break?" Zora asked.

"Yeah..." Nico nodded. "Building this machine is kind of boring. What's the sense in this thing, anyway?"

"NO!" Zora yelled, dropping down to her knees.

"You guys have to keep working on the machine!" I exclaimed. "You're turning into your future selves!"

Nico and Grady's eyes widened, then they jumped out of the chairs they were sitting in and began working.

"How does this un-do that?" Grady asked.

"If you keep working on it, you'll see. For now, we have to go. Just don't take to long of breaks!" Zora yelled, then ran out of the room. We followed her out.

* * *

We drove back to my and Ariana's house after we left Grady's.

When we walked into the living room, I heard a moo from my pocket. I took my phone out.

"Chaz?" Tawni asked.

I nodded. "He says he needs to talk to me."

"You know what talking means, don't you, Sonny?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, he just wants to talk."

"Mmhm. And i'll be able to say i'm right when I walk in on you two making out."

"Whatever. He just wants to talk to me, so you guys have to find something else to do."

Chad and Skylar looked at eachother. "Guy time!" they high-fived.

The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Oh, this is great! Zora, i'm taking you and Ariana shopping!" Tawni squealed.

"NO!" Zora shouted.

"Oh, yay!" Ariana smiled.

I giggled. "You guys have fun with that."

"Another thing," Chad said, grabbing my arm and leading me outside, so the others couldn't hear. They began slowely coming towards us, though. "If you start to have feelings for Chaz because of your future self, go do something else. You're still mine."

I smiled. "Aww. Of course. Don't worry, I like you more then Chaz."

The door was pushed open, revealing Tawni, Zora, Ariana, and Skylar. Skylar walked over to Chad and they left. Tawni, Ariana, and Zora seemed to be in a conversation.

"Zora," Tawni said, "I thought you found couples disgusting."

"Future self." Zora grumbled. "And I thought boys were disgusting before, too...but i'm starting to have feelings for Jackson."

"Aww, that's great Zora! We can talk about it while we shop!" Tawni yelled, grabbing Zora's arm. Ariana giggled beside them as Zora tried to hold onto various objects (our mailbox, the door, whatever) to stop from going shopping with Tawni.

I chuckled at their behavior, then walked inside and sat on our couch, picking up one of the magazines that was sitting on the coffee table. A few minutes later, Chaz came over.

"Hey," he greeted, hugging me. I hugged him back. Suddenly, Chad's hug didn't seem to compare to Chaz's.

Dang it.

And I can't even stick to what Chad said. I can't just leave in the middle of a conversation. That would be rude.

"Got everybody else to leave, I see." Chaz laughed. "Good."

"Yup." I smiled. We sat on the couch together. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Chaz held my hand.

"I saw the magazine about you and Chad kissing..." he said.

My face got red.

"Don't worry, Chaz." I said quickly. "There's nothing going between us...Ch-chad kissed me first. It was him who started it."

"I knew he still had feelings for you." Chaz looked down.

"And I only have feelings for you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

And then, before I knew what happened, we were kissing. Stupid Tawni being right.

I heard the door open, and saw Ariana walk in, playing on her phone.

"Don't worry about me, I just came back to ge..." she looked up and stopped.

Oh no...

Me and Chaz quickly pulled apart and looked at her.

Ariana dropped her phone. Her mouth moved as if to speak, but no words came out.

She made a whimpering sound and her arms dropped harshly to her sides. Ariana looked down, then back at us, then walked back outside, leaving her phone on the ground.

**(I think of Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend from Victorious when she sees Daniel and Tori kissing, for those of you who watch Victorious. Like I said, Ariana is based off of Cat.)**

_Why didn't I notice this before? Ariana has feelings for Chaz! And she hasn't spent any time as a couple with Chad recently, so she's not like her future self right now._

"Wait, Ariana!" I yelled, but she had already left with Tawni and Zora.

"What's up with her? She's seen us kissing times before. Usually she just walks past and ignores it." Chaz said.

I sighed. "Chaz, I have something to tell you...the reason we've been acting strange, the reason me and Chad kissed, the reason Ariana just got all upset..."

And I told him the whole story of the time machine.

* * *

**Gasp! Chaz knows? What'll happen now?**

**Drama, probably. I think this story should be changed to Drama/Romance, not Humor/Romance. xD**

**:)**

**-Abbie**


	8. Chaz Knows

___****_

**Next chapter.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

Review Response.

Silverstars123 - I can't put Chaz and Sonny together. If I did that, it wouldn't be a Sonny/Chad story, now would it? I apologize.

___**

* * *

**_

Previously on Time Travel:

"Wait, Ariana!" I yelled, but she had already left with Tawni and Zora.

"What's up with her? She's seen us kissing times before. Usually she just walks past and ignores it."

I sighed. "Chaz, I have something to tell you...the reason we've been acting strange, the reason me and Chad kissed, the reason Ariana just got all upset..."

And I told him the whole story of the time machine.

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"You..she...what?" Chaz stuttered.

"You think i'm crazy, don't you?" I sighed.

"No, I could never think you're crazy. But...it just seems so impossible." he held one of my hands.

"I'm not lieing. I promise."

"Well, I suppose it all makes sense...but wait."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That means, for the last 2-3 days...you haven't loved me, have you?" Chaz's eyes began to water.

"No..well, not exactly." I said. I began to feel sorry for him. He's been in love with me all this time, and suddenly I don't love him back. _Why did Nico and Grady have to make this stupid machine, anyway? _

I would of preferred if they had tried to make cheese icecream or something. Things would be more...well, disgusting, for one, but a lot easier, too.

"Not exactly?" Chaz asked. He seemed sort of angry now.

"When I spend time with you, I begin to love you again because of me changing into my future self. I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Oh..." Chaz whispered. He whiped his eyes and got up. "I guess i'll leave, then."

"Wait!" I said quickly, grabbing his hand again. "There's something else I didn't tell you."

"What?" he asked, all traces of being angry gone. He seemed almost emotionless.

"Ariana...she likes you. I can tell."

"If that's supposed to cheer me up, it doesn't, really. I'm not just gonna loose my love for you and move onto Ariana right away. I'm not like that. That's more of a Cha_d _thing to do." he began walking out of the house again.

"Chaz, wait!" I called again.

He looked at me.

"For one, do you have any feelings for Ariana? Wait, scratch that. Did you have feelings for her in the past?"

He shrugged. "A bit..."

"Chaz," I smiled.

"Okay, yeah, I had a huge crush on her. Probably bigger then the crush I had on you. Why?" he asked.

"Well, maybe, when we go to the past, you'll end up asking her out."

"Maybe."

"Great." I smiled again. "One more thing...this is probably going to make you a bit more upset, but... we still have to act like a couple. None of us are supposed to draw much attention to ourselves, and a break-up will definitly do that."

Chaz nodded. "Yeah, I understand." he pushed the glass door open, then looked back at me. "Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you're happy with Chad." he smiled and left.

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I jumped into Tawni's car as fast as I could and stopped my tears that were threatening to fall.

"Okay, Tawni, let's go." I said, doing my best to smile.

"To the mall!" Tawni exclaimed, pulling out of the driveway.

"Wait, Ariana!" I heard Sonny yell from inside the house.

Tawni looked at me.

"Just keep going." I said.

She continued driving.

"What was that about?" Zora asked.

"Nevermind." I said sadly.

Zora shrugged and plugged her headphones into and turned on her iPod.

"Okay, now what happened?" Tawni asked. "Zora can't hear."

"Sonny was kissing Chaz." I said.

"So? They are supposed to...o-oh, wait," she talked slower and her voice got quieter. "You..you like Chaz, don't you sweetie?"

I nodded.

"Just remember this. Sonny doesn't like Chaz back. She likes Chad. That's what Sonny has to keep in mind when she sees you and Chad together."

I sniffled. "Thanks Tawn."

"No problem."

"And if anyone asks me if you cared, i'll say no."

"Good girl."

I heard a beep from Tawni's phone, and she took it out as we got to a stop sign.

"I got a new tex... OH MY GOSH!" Tawni yelled.

Zora took off her headphones, hearing Tawni's scream.

"What?" Zora and I asked.

"Sonny told Chaz what happened!" she said.

"That idiot!" Zora yelled.

"Wait, I got another text...it says she also told Chaz about how Ariana likes him. Turns out, in the past Chaz had a huge crush on you, Ari." Tawni smirked at me as I blushed. "He's not going to tell anyone, and he's still going to act like Sonny's boyfriend. I guess it's not that bad after all."

"So you broke my eardrums with your scream for nothing?" Zora complained.

Tawni rolled her eyes, had me send a reply to Sonny, and continued driving towards the mall.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I sent a text to Tawni, Chad, and Nico telling them about how Chaz knows about the future situation.

Ariana sent me a text back with Tawni's phone. Tawni herself had said that it wasn't that bad of a thing to do, and Ariana thanked me for finding out that Chaz had a crush on her.

Chad said that he's happier, because now Chaz knows that I like Chad, and not him. And Chad said now he 'doesn't have to share me with anybody.'

And Nico said that as long as he doesn't tell anybody, it's cool.

So, I was stuck sitting alone in my house, with nothing to do, while the rest of them were out having fun (or building a time machine).

But i'm guessing Nico and Grady were having fun, too. They were hanging out with eachother, and their girlfriends.

I sighed, then sat on the couch, and began playing with my phone.

I looked up (since, the doors were glass). Chad and Skylar were there.

I tried to stop my smile and opened the door. They walked inside.

"Hey. Chaz left, I take it?" Chad asked.

"No. He turned invisible after a few minutes. Of course he left." Skylar said sarcastically.

I chuckled and Chad hugged me. Skylar gave us a weird look, so we pulled apart quickly and looked around awkwardly.

Skylar let it go. "Where's Tawni?" he asked.

"She went shopping with Ariana and Zora. If you want her here, you need to call her. You know Tawni with her shopping."

"No doubt." Skylar laughed, then dialed a number into his cellphone.

"Hey, Sonny?" Chad asked while Skylar walked into the kitchen to talk to Tawni on his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are we like...a couple right now?" he asked.

"No, not really. We can't be until we go back to the past."

"Ah." Chad said, looking disappointed. "So I guess for now we'll have to act like we hate eachother."

"Not neccessarily. Remember, Ariana and Tawni both know I like you. And Ariana knows you like me...so...I guess we act like we hate eachother in front of your cast, and Nico and Grady?"

Chad sighed. "This is confusing."

I nodded agreement.

"Let's just pretend like we hate eachother to everyone." he said.

"Deal." I agreed, shaking his hand. When I was about to pull back from the handshake, Chad surprised me by pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled.

Skylar walked back into the living room, giving us a weird look again.

Needless to say, we pulled back and looked around awkwardly...again.

"Okay...anyway, Tawni grumbled for a while about not getting to shop long enough, then said she's coming back." he said.

"Great." I smiled.

* * *

**There's another chapter.**

**-Abbie**


	9. The Time Machine

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. If you noticed I did update YBS, though.**

**And as far as 'Changing Chad Dylan Cooper', that should probably start again after I finish Time Travel (aka this story, if you weren't aware. If you're not, you're very un-observant.)**

**Anywho, without further ado (ugh, a rhyme.)**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC. Nope.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Alright, alright, i'm here." Tawni said as her, Ariana, and Zora walked in. "What was so important you had to interrupt my shopping?"

Skylar shrugged. "I just missed you."

Tawni smiled. "Oh. That is important." She quickly lost said smile, "But I was trying to shop!"

"Sorry." Skylar said quickly.

Angry Tawni is not a friendly Tawni.

I guess he knew this too.

"Now, what-" Zora started, before the front doors of my (enter Ariana's interruption: OUR!) house were burst open.

"YOU GUYS!" Nico and Grady shouted in unison. Chastity and Portlyn walked in after them, smiling. **(AN:I would like to say something quickly. I believe i've switched between Penelope and Portlyn before. It should be Portlyn, so sorry.)**

"What?" Ariana asked, her eyes widening. Then she smiled. "Did you find a kitten?"

Nico was about to start talking, but he gave her a weirded out look first. "What? No."

"Aww. I love kittens." Ariana looked down.

"_Anyway_," Grady said. "Gue - no, you don't have to guess. We'll tell you."

Nico and Grady stood there for a bit, not saying anything.

"Well?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, right. We fixed the time machine!"

All of us jumped up, smiling and cheering. "Yes!"

I saw Chad abruptly stop and look out the window.

"Um..." he said.

"What?" I asked, looking out the window. It had started raining.

Wait.

"Y-you...you guys didn't.." I started, swallowing. By now everyone had stopped their cheering and was looking at Nico and Grady.

"You guys didn't leave the machine out there, did you?" Chad finished quietly.

"Well, we wanted to bring it over here so we could get out of the future as quickly as possible." Grady said.

"So you left it in the car." Zora, hoping she had at least, finished for Grady.

"No." Nico said.

"It's on the sidewalk outside."

We all widened our eyes and stared at them.

"WHAT?"

"Wait, Portlyn, Chastity, you guys are smart! Why didn't you stop them?" Skylar asked the two girls.

"We thought they left it in the car! Oh, you idiots!" Portlyn said, slapping a hand to her face.

"Why are you all.." Grady started, but Chad turned him and Nico around so they were looking out the windows.

"Oh..." they said in unison.

"Yeah. Oh. Now we're stuck here!" Zora yelled in frustration.

"Wait, no, not neccessarily!" Nico said. Him and Grady ran out the doors and came in, setting the 'time machine' (which was probably now as usefull as their old clock one) on the ground. "It could still work."

"No. It can't. It was just out in the rain!" I said.

"So? Just let me see here..." Grady said, wiping the machine with a towel.

Where'd that towel come from, anyway?

"There!" he exclaimed. "It should work just fine."

"But I haven't added anything to it yet." Zora pointed out.

"What did you do last time?" Nico asked.

"This." Zora took one of the parts from the top of the machine and tossed it on the ground.

We all looked at her, expecting more.

"Well? That was it?" Grady asked.

"Yup."

"We could of done that!"

"Well you didn't!"

"So now it'll work?" Ariana asked.

"If it wasn't effected by the rain, it should."

"Then let's get a move on!" Tawni said.

"Now, we have to be careful. We only get one chance to go home." Zora started. "If we mess it up, Nico and Grady will have to make another-"

She was cut off by Grady pulling the lever from before, and everything going black.

This can't be good.

* * *

**Gasp! What'll happen?**

**You'll have to see when I update next. :D**

**_~*-SPOILER ALERT!-*~_**

_Sneak Peek for the Next Chapter of "Time Travel"_

_"Farther In Time"_

I dug through different drawers and closets until I could find what I was looking for.

I knew what had happened.

I didn't live with Ariana anymore.

I was married.

About to give up, I noticed a box on the top shelf of my (this one, un walk-in) closet.

Taking the dark colored box down, I set it on the bed and opened it.

As I was hoping, there was a marriage certificate.

I almost fainted at what I saw.

I, Sonny Munroe...

Can't even be called Sonny Munroe anymore.

Please (don't) start calling me,

Sonny Milton Looper.

* * *

**If you read that (since it is a MAJOR spoiler alert)**

**GASP AGAIN!**

**-Abbie :)**


	10. Farther in Time

**Another update. Aren't you happy?**

**I'm super excited for this chapter.**

**And as for your reviews,**

**Chill out, my little truffles. Yes, you're all now either chocolates or mushrooms. :D**

**Channy will be coming after a while. You'll understand why I put them together in time. (No pun intended.)**

**So stop ranting about Sonny/Chaz. Gah.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes and was faced with a white ceiling.

I immediently had a deja vu from when we went into the future.

Luckily, we're home!

Sitting up, I stretched and sighed happily.

And then I looked around.

Of course, it wasn't my room.

It wasn't my room in my and Ariana's house from before, either.

"What?" I whispered to myself. I got up and looked at a calender that was near the black bed I had been laying in.

"OH MY-" I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my scream.

"2025?" I whisper-yelled.

We - or, atleast I - were 10 years farther, 15 years total, into the future.

I looked around the room I was in, wishing, hoping, it was just a makeover on the room I had in the house that I shared with Ariana.

Sadly, it wasn't.

When my eyes went to the bed, I noticed something.

It looked as if someone had been sleeping on the otherside of it too.

A thought came to me, and I quickly rushed around the room, practically tearing it apart.

I dug through different drawers and closets until I could find what I was looking for.

I knew what had happened.

I didn't live with Ariana anymore.

I was married.

About to give up, I noticed a box on the top shelf of the brown (none walk in) closet I had opened.

Taking the dark colored box down, I set it on the bed and opened it.

As I was hoping, there was a marriage certificate.

I almost fainted at what I saw.

I, Sonny Munroe...

Can't even be called Sonny Munroe anymore.

Please (don't) start calling me,

Sonny Milton Looper.

* * *

**Ariana's POV **

I woke up (when did I go to sleep?) with a headache.

And I remembered how now I was home.

I smiled and giggled to myself out of happiness.

Looking around my room, I realized something.

It wasn't my room.

_Why is everything so blue?_

I quickly frowned and sat up. As I did, I felt a body next to mine.

Turning my head to look at it, I yelled.

"Chad?"

"Ariana!" he yelled back. Both of us screamed.

When we were done yelling, both of us were standing up.

"What are you doing in my room?" we asked eachother in unison.

"Your room? This is mine!" we said at the same time again.

"Wait!" I said, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand that was sitting next to the strange bed I had woken up in. The clock also had the date on it.

"2025?" I yelled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"It's 2025! We're not home! Grady sent us farther in time!"

"Oh, that idiot of a random!"

"But wait..." I continued. "That doesn't explain why we're here."

Chad's face went pale.

"Please, tell me it's not true." he said, running over to a picture on the wall.

Or, a framed peice of paper.

"And, it is..." Chad sighed.

"What?" I looked at the paper.

A marriage certificate?

Why would...

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "We're married!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the...no, i'm just kidding. Carry on. :)**

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I married Chaz.

Speak of the devil, Chaz walked into the room we - sure, Chaz's a great guy and everything, but since I'm in lo-...I mean...in like, with Chad, I have to say...ugh - shared together, and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong? You look kind of, hmm, I don't know? Terrified?" he laughed.

I laughed (quite unbelievably, might I add. And I call myself an actress?) along with him.

"No, i'm fine...everything's fine.." I muttered.

"Great." he kissed my cheek. "I have to go to work, so i'll see you later."

"Bye," I said emotionless.

"Love you." Chaz said.

I didn't reply. He looked disappointed, and left.

As soon as he was gone, I stomped in frustration.

"UGH, I hate you Grady!"

* * *

**There, that's the FOR REAL end. Sorry it's short, but hey,...**

**I got nothing.**

**Whatevs.**

**-Abbie**


	11. Friends

**Sorry for my lack of updating.**

**I apologize a lot for that on this story and You'd Be Surprised, don't I?**

**Well ima stop that now. You guys will just know i'm sorry, and everyone'll be happy.**

**K?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Previously on _Time Travel:_**

_A marriage certificate?_

_Why would..._

_"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "We're married!"_

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I paced back and fourth, running a hand through my hair.

"I just..." I mumbled as I walked. "Why would...we...it just...I can't..."

I finally stopped pacing and looked at Chad, who was sitting on the bed that was in the (extremely blue) room, his face emotionless.

"Why would we get married?" I asked the question that was clearly on both of our minds.

"I don't know," Chad sighed. "I thought I would have married Son...meone else."

I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice save." I started pacing again, then stopped. "Oh! We should contact everyone else. That's what me and Son, meone else," I smirked at him, "did when we first got to the future before."

I looked around and found my cellphone lieing on the nightstand that I saw the alarm clock on. Scanning through the contacts, Sonny was still there.

"Alright, i'm gonna call Son-meone else first." I said, smirking again.

"Will you cut it out already?" he complained.

"Oh you know you love her." I teased as I put the phone up to my ear.

Chad said nothing.

I put my hand over the speaker of the phone and lowered it.

"Chad..you didn't deny it." I said quietly.

"W-what? I was in thought..I didn't hear what you said..." Chad stuttered, but I knew he was lieing.

"Chad." I said, more serious then I had ever been before. (Trust me, I normally wasn't serious.) "Do you love Sonny?"

He stood up and began pacing like I was before. "I don't know." he answered, stopping his pacing and standing right in front of me.

I shut my phone off before Sonny picked up. "Only you can determine it." I said softly.

"I know...I just...I don't know." he sighed. "I'm so lame."

"No," I chuckled. "You're not."

I sat down on the bed again and patted the spot next to me. **(No, there's not about to be a Chad/Ariana moment. Don't jump to conclusions.) **After a moment of hesitation, he sat down.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

"Chad!"

"Fine, fine." Chad sighed again. "It's just...i've never been in love with anyone before. And, personally, I think there's a difference between loving someone or being _in _love with someone, you know?"

"Chad," I whispered. "Sonny says the same exact thing."

"Really?"

"Yup...so you think you love her, but you're not in love with her?" I asked.

"Yeah..yeah, Ari, I think so."

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck in a sideways-hug.

"It feels weird telling my wife that I love someone else."

I laughed. "Except we're not really married," I said, then got a bit confused. "Well, we are, but we're not, because we actually aren't this old..but we are...ugh! Whatever!"

"Ariana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna let go now?"

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I paced back in fourth, quite upset.

How could I marry Chaz? Me and Chad had admitted to liking eachother, and I had told Chaz that we came from the past and I didn't love him.

Shouldn't that have altered my future a lot?

I mean, I might not end up with Chad, (Oh, but I hope so...), but I shouldn't have been with Chaz.

This doesn't make any sense!

Unless all that we did in the past doesn't matter, like it didn't happen...

Well, there's one way to find out.

I opened the door and stuck my head out into the hallway. "Chaz?" I called.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then the Chad replica was standing there. He walked up to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did I ever tell you anything about me time travelling in the past...possibly?" I smiled nervously, hearing how weird the question sounded.

He looked at me, confused. "No? Not that I remember..."

I sighed. "Don't worry, you don't need a number for a mental hospital. I was..I was just kidding! You know me and my comedy! Hahah..haha.."

He sort of laughed with me for a moment, obviously faking. "Yeah...alright then..."

And then he turned and left.

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I skipped down the stairs, Chad walking behind me. I got to the bottom of the stairs, threw my arms in the air, and jumped and skipped around some more.

Why was I so happy?

My sister had somebody who loved her!

Trust me, I've been a Channy fan forever.

Although Ariahaz sounds pleasing, too...

I immediently stopped dead in my tracks.

_Chaz._

If i'm married to Chad, then...

No.

No no no no!

Chad, not seeing that I stopped, bumped into me.

"Ariana? What's wrong?" he asked.

My eyes watered, tears threatening to fall.

Obviously, what happened in the past, not the complete past, but five years ahead of normal time past, didn't actually happen.

Which would mean Sonny and Chaz would be married.

Which would mean that every moment me and Chaz had would be gone.

By now, tears were falling down my face.

"Ariana?" Chad repeated.

He wrapped his arms around me, the way a best friend would when they were trying to comfort you.

"Ch-az.." I said inbetween my sniffling.

I didn't get it. Why would I cry so much over a guy?

I didn't even like him until we came into the future...okay, maybe I did...

Alright, I totally liked him the first time I met him when Sonny showed me around Condor Studios.

"What about Chaz?" Chad asked.

"Him and Sonny are mar-ried..."

Chad looked hurt for a moment, obviously about the thought of Sonny being married to someone that wasn't him.

And then he looked confused.

"But why would you be upset over that?"

I took my head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Haven't you seen the way i've acted around him, Chad? I like him. A lot. So..." I sighed.

Chad seemed to understand, and hugged me tighter. I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"I've never seen you like this." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"You know, all caring and stuff..."

He chuckled. "That's what friends do, Ari."

Well, if he was going to be dating Sonny when we got back to the past (which I know he will be,) it would be best for us to be friends, not enemies.

Friends.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Yay, now they're not enemies! Woo! But of course they're still going to argue. Their only slightly friends. xD**

**And Chad said he loves Sonny! Wooer!**

**P.S., the ending of this I wrote in..not a good condition (i've been sick, and at the time I was tired too)**

**So I'm sorry if you dislike it.**

**-Abbie**


	12. Chaz Knows Again

**I updated? GASP! How is that possible?**

**Dunno, but it is. Consider it a...Christmas miracle! Haha~!**

**So guess what? My mom knows I like SWAC, so she thought it would be funny if she got me the SWAC DS game and SWAC soundtrack for Christmas. Jokes on her, I like em'!**

**Turns out the DS game is actually a LOT like Mario Party 7 (which I own/ed [I think I still own it, but it's lost in the mess of my room] and loved a lot!) so I play it as a memory of MP7. -sniffle-.**

**And then the soundtrack has good songs on it. Check them out! (Check it out, check it out!) To play that CD, I also got a CD player, and then a Selena Gomez CD. And a pretty watch, Super Scribblenauts for DS, and some other junk too.**

**WOOT~! Don't you just love Christmas?**

* * *

**Previously on _Time Travel:_**

_"I've never seen you like this." I mumbled._

_"What do you mean?" Chad asked._

_"You know, all caring and stuff..."_

_He chuckled. "That's what friends do, Ari."_

_Well, if he was going to be dating Sonny when we got back to the past (which I know he will be,) it would be best for us to be friends, not enemies._

_Friends._

_I liked the sound of that._

* * *

"Well...this future sucks." I sighed. Me and Chad were both sitting on the couch in our (blegh) living room,...well, deeply upset.

"I know." Chad agreed.

"Well thanks a lot!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the future you're married to me, so obviously you're saying that being married to me-"

"So you can say it, but I can't?"

"I was talking about how Chaz and Sonny are married, but you might not be, I don't know! You need to be more specific!"

"Well I am sorry!"

"Oh this is pointless!" I yelled.

We sat in silence, until Chad chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"That made me miss my 'good, fine' fight with Sonny..." he smiled.

"That made me miss my...actually, I never fought with Chaz." I frowned.

* * *

Sonny's POv

Apparently, I'm not that good at...well, thinking on my feet.

Chaz began asking me questions about what I was talking about, 'time traveling,' because he 'knew his wife and when she was lieing.'

Okay, maybe i'm not that good at lieing, too.

The first thing I came up with?

Telling him everything. Again.

Yes, because that worked just fabulously before, and now that we're married, it works even better, huh?

Wrong.

"I'm beginning to think I do need that number for a mental hospital..." Chaz had said after I told him everything, narrowing his eyes at me in suspicion.

Seriously? Why can't anyone every just believe me?

"No, no. I'm not joking...and," I laughed, "I'm not crazy."

"You know how I said I can tell when you're lieing?" I nodded. "I can, and you're...not lieing."

"Thank god! So you believe me?"

"Well...you've always been a horrible liar. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, but," Chaz sighed. "I believe you."

"Yes!" I leaped off of our bed, grinning, and cheering.

"So does this mean that..." Chaz gulped. "That you..don't, love me?"

Why don't I ever think these things through ahead of time?

"Yes, Chaz." I said quietly. "That would be true."

"Ah..I see."

This is the second time this has happened. The second time this poor guy has gotten his heartbroken - _and he doesn't even remember the first time!_

"It would also mean that you like Chad."

"That would also be true."

"And that Ariana likes me?"

I nodded.

"Well, thinking back to when I was seventeen..." Chaz attempted a smile. "Whoopee! But thinking now...I feel depressed."

"I know this is...a lot for you to take in in such a short time, but it's hard for everyone. All of our lives have been pulled and twisted like taffy. Another bad thing? If we don't do what we would do if we were still younger, we start to get old."

Chaz bit his lip. "What?"

I sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's like...if I, um, hung around Chad, you know, I would stay younger, because, um, it's something I would do..."

"Still confused."

"Let me...attempt, to re-phrase that. Nico and Grady...they're not, as big of goofballs as they were before, right?" he nodded. "Well, then if they were too, I don't know, drink directly out of a yogurt machine, they would still have their younger personalities, but, if they do stuff their future selves would do, their younger personalities would, poof, vanish!"

"Okay, I get it now, but one question."

"Mmhm?"

"How did you say all that without breathing, even once?"

"No idea."

"Do you want to go see Chad and Ariana, then? So your younger selves don't," Chaz put his fingers up, making air quotations. "Poof, vanish?"

I laughed. "Sure."

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Who would visit us?" Chad asked. Me and him stared at the door.

"You say it like we're horrible people." I scrunched my nose up. That's ridiculous.

"No, not me, but you Ari...I dunno."

I punched him in the arm, then got up and answered the door.

"Sonny?"

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, sounding more excited then I've ever heard him. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I mean um...Sonny? Sonny, she's um, she's here?"

"Yes, Chaddy, she's here."

"Chaddy?" Sonny asked, walking into our (still blegh) house, Chaz following behind her.

"CHAZ?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, and don't worry, I know about the future and all of that." he winked at me.

Darn that boy. Darn Sonny, too, for telling at him. And obviously she told him about my feelings for him, or Chaz wouldn't have winked at me!

Maybe?

"You told him?" me and Chad both whisper/hissed (haha, cats hiss!) **[AN: Lol, there's that strange Cat on Victorious like part of Ariana. xD] **at Sonny in unison.

"I had too!" Sonny then grinned. "And guess what, Ari? Back when we were all...you know, not old, he liked you too!"

"Really?" I would have imagined his entrance different, then. I drifted off into a daydream of Chaz coming into the house and sweeping me off my feet, a white horse standing behind him.

Sonny gave me an 'are you serious?' look, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"What?" I mouthed.

"White horse?" she mouthed back, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I rolled my eyes.

Chad and Chaz (hah! There names sound alike. It's kind of creepy, actually. And how close their appearances are.) stood there, looking at us, confused.

"Obviously you guys are no Gradys, or you'd be able to read our lips!" I joked. Me and Sonny laughed, remembering Grady trying to read lips.

The to Ch's just stared at us, still confused.

"Inside joke." I said, waving it off with my hand.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! LITTERALLY!**

**Hey, if anyone wants to give me a Christmas present, my adress is-**

**My friend: What are you doing? Do you want to get killed?**

**Okay, never mind. If you want to get me a Christmas present, just dedicate a story to me! -wink, wink-**

**My friend: Oh, shut it.**

**:(.**

**-Abbie**


	13. Celebrations

**ALRIGHT, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!**

**This is the the last chapter!**

**I know, I know, it's sad. But there will be an epilogue. :)**

**I have ideas for another story, and I want to start it, but I don't want THREE stories going at one time. I couldn't handle that!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After talking for a long time, Zora, Grady, and Nico burst through the door.

"WE DID IT!" Zora screamed. I noticed Grady pulling the time machine around again.

"You did?" Ariana asked. "OH MY GOSH! Wait...what did you do?"

"Finished the time machine!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah, so, when we saw that we had been moved into the future, we all started panicking. But guess what? Grady looked in his closet and he saw that he still had the time machine." Zora explained. "He called me and Nico, and we rushed over. I took a look at it and found out it was missing a piece. After searching for a while, I found that piece!"

"YES!" Me, Chad, and Ariana all screamed. Chaz just looked confused.

"Wait, what was the piece?" Ariana asked.

"A battery." Zora answered with a shrug.

"THIS IS SO GREAT!" me and Ariana yelled, jumping up and down, holding eachothers hands. "Yay, yay, yay!"

"Wait, where are Portlyn and Chastity?" I asked.

"Right here!" Chastity exclaimed, her and Portlyn walking in. I quickly called Tawni, having my cellphone with me.

"Tawni, get over here with Skylar - if you're still together?"

"Yes, we are, in fact." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are we farther in the future?"

"Um..yup...well, Zora, Nico, and Grady have the time machine, so you need to-"

I was cut off by her hanging up, probably out of excitement. In a second her and Skylar came through the door.

"Wha?" I yelped. "How'd you get here so quickly."

"I'm Tawni Hart, I can do anything, duh." Tawni scoffed.

"Alright, guys, are you all ready?" Zora asked, her hand on the lever.

"I hope you're younger self asks me out." Ariana said, looking up at Chaz.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't...or, well, I'm an idiot." Chaz smiled. Ariana laughed.

"Oh, Chaz, you're here! You might want to go into a different room, or else you'll get sent back to the past with us." Zora motioned to the stairs. Chaz obeyed.

"Alright, let's hope this works!" Tawni exclaimed. Zora double-checked what date the time machine was set at.

"And...past!" Zora pulled down the lever.

* * *

I was sitting by Tawni in our dressing room.

We were horribly, horribly bored.

Tawni leaned forward and hit her head into the pillow that was on her lap.

"I'm so bored!" she whined into it.

"I know." I agreed, sighing. "Wait..."

Me and Tawni grinned, looking over at eachother.

"WE'RE BACK!" we screamed in unison, hugging eachother. Ariana burst through the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. We all jumped up and down.

Zora popped out of the vents. "Yes!" she punched her fist in the air.

"Hey, guys, we're back, and we still have the time machine!" Nico's voice called down the hall. Soon him and Grady came in. Sure enough, that time machine was behind them.

"Uh-uh, I'm destroying this thing properly." Zora picked the machine up and somehow managed to shove it in the vents.

"I'm back, baby!" Chad's annoying, but cute, voice came from the hallway, also, and he came in.

"We can finally be together." him and I said in unison, and I ran up and hugged him.

"So can we." Skylar came from the same direction Chad had. Tawni and him hugged.

"NICO!"

"GRADY!"

Chastity and Portlyn yelled, and ran into the room, engulfing their - I'm assuming boyfriends, now - in hugs.

"Hey, now I can do this without there being consequences." Chad laughed before pressing his lips to mine.

Ariana sighed. "Hey, you guys, I'll be right back...I have someone I have to go see."

I smiled, knowing what she was talking about.

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I walked into the set of Mackenzie Falls, which was now a bit empty because of the lack of cast members. Then, I saw the blonde haired boy I was looking for.

"Chaz?" I asked. He turned around in his chair.

"Oh..h-hey, Ariana." It was so cute how he was nervous!

"Do you like me?" I blurted, without thinking, then mentally slapped myself.

"What?" Chaz's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to word it like that, I was just-"

He put his finger on my lips to shush me. Huh. Now I know what Sonny feels like with Chad acting like this a lot.

"Um, It's, y'know, fine." Chaz stuffed his hands in his pockets.

It was silent for a while, until he spoke up again. "Yes."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, confused.

"That question you asked...yes."

Me and him both blushed.

"Well then...why don't you ask me a question yourself?" I grinned, and poked him in the stomach.

It was a second before he caught on. "Ariana, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" I squealed, hugging him. "I know you guys are there!" I then yelled. Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and the rest of them fell out from behind the set door.

"We were just..um..." Sonny started.

"Eavesdropping?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, yeah, I guess, if you want to word it like that." Tawni said.

I giggled. "It's okay, you guys, now we can all celebrate together!" I yelled.

"Celebrate what?" Chaz asked.

"I'll tell you later." I winked.

* * *

_*Screen goes black, My Life - Robin Thicke begins playing*_

_Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe_

_Ariana Grande as Ariana Munroe_

_Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell_

_Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris_

_Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart_

_Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster_

_Jillian Murray as Portlyn...well, we don't know._

_And other people as Skylar DeVane and Chastity Ann DeWitt_

_An AbbielovesChanny production_

_~Channy~_

* * *

**There you go. The end. But stay tuned, an epilogue will be given. Woot.**

**-Abbie**


	14. Epilogue

**As promised, here is the epilogue.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Extra note: Keep a look out for the trailer of my new story that I'm writing, "Whisk Me Away". :)**

**Zora's POV**

I looked in the prop house to make sure it was empty. Seeing no sign of my cast members, I pushed my self out of the vents and ran over to the door, shutting and locking it - just in case. I ran back to the vent and pulled the time machine out. Before I destroyed it, I had something to do.

I set the date for ten years in the future, 2020, and pulled the lever.

_Whish._

* * *

I blinked, my eyes opening. I found myself, as the other times we went into the future, on a bed. Apparently, when you time travel, you're always waking up.

I looked around the room I was in. It was an ordinary bedroom - nothing special. Cautiously, I got up, and poked my head out of the bedroom door.

"Jackson?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" I heard a male voice yell back. I grinned. So I was living with Jackson...I think. In a minute he came walking down the hall. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no, I was just checking to see if you were still here." It was, technically, the truth.

"Ah, alright. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he flashed me a smile that I had grown to love.

Taking another look at the bedroom, and the hallway, I noticed something. I was still in the same house from, well, when we were time travelling before. But the rest of my family wasn't here. I'm guessing they eventually moved out, or something.

Considering how I'm still friends with Sonny (or atleast I'm guessing, I was last time we time travelled) I'm assuming I insisted on living here with Jackson, so we'd still be neighbors.

Unless...

"Hey, Jackson, I'm gonna go over to Sonny's!" I yelled, walking downstairs and to the door (after finding my clothes and changing into them. I had been wearing pajamas before.)

"Alright!" he yelled back.

I walked over to the house next-door, thinking maybe, just maybe, it might still be Sonny's. (And possibly still Ariana's.) I knocked on the door. To my relief, an older, red-haired (I guess she was still set on dieing her hair no matter what) Ariana opened the door.

"Hey, Zora!" she smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

I accepted her invitation and walked inside. "Is Sonny here?" I asked.

"Yeah, her and Chad are upstairs playing with Constance." she said, sighing.

"Constance?"

"Yeah. Sure, the girl's cuter then a button - you know how I have such a weakness for children...and puppies...aww! - but she gets on my nerves sometimes with all her whining - and she's not even mine! At least she's three, now, so it's not as bad. She used to cry constantly when she was a baby. Constantly crying Constance." she giggled. Ariana was still the same. Giggling, and random comments here and there. Although she was a bit more mature.

And then I thought back to what she said earlier.

"_Sonny and Chad are playing with Constance."_

"Sonny and Chad? And I still don't know who Constance is." I frowned.

"W-wait..." Ariana's famous word. She sure said it a lot. "You...you used the time machine, didn't you?"

"You still remember that?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"Of course! That was on of the most hectic times of my life. Now wait," See? "If you're from the past...you saw you were still with Jackson, eh?"

"Yup."

"I bet you were happy about that." she giggled, nudging me.

"A little." I blushed.

"Well, if you don't know anything that's going on...I have some stuff to show you." she smiled, then turned around. "Chaz?" she yelled. In a second, I saw Chad - or I guess it was Chaz...they still look alike!... - run down the stairs.

"What's up, hun? Oh, Zora!" he smiled at me.

"Remember how I told you all about that time machine?" I heard Ariana whisper. Chaz nodded, but I couldn't hear the rest of their whispers.

"Ah, Zora, you're from the past right now, then?" Chaz asked. I nodded.

"Then we have something - or someone - special to show you." Ariana smiled. Her and Chaz walked up the stairs, and I followed.

"Sonny!" Ariana called. "Zora is here!"

"Zora?" Sonny's voice came from a room that had an open door.

"And guess what else? She used the time machine back in 2010, so she's not even herself right now!"

"What?"

Me, Ariana, and Chaz walked into the room Sonny's voice came from. Sonny and Chad - older versions of them - were sitting on a bed, a little girl in between them. She had light brown hair, almost blonde, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Aunty Zora!" the little girl exclaimed.

"What was it I heard about you using that time machine?" Sonny asked, a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, so I sort of, maybe, used it after you guys thought I was destroying it. But I promise, I'll destroy it after I get back! I just wanted to come see how our futures turned out, now." I said quickly.

"Ah." Sonny nodded. "Well, I can't yell at you for being curious, now can I? Well then, let me explain. You moved in with Jackson. I'm guessing you know that part?" I nodded. "Me and Ariana still live together - as you can see, but now we're both married." Ariana smiled, leaning against Chaz. "Ariana is obviously married to Chaz, and then me and Chad are married." she smiled. "And then this is Constance, our baby girl."

"Aunty!" Constance repeated, stretching her arms out towards me.

"Looks like she wants you, Zora." Chad said, a smile on his face as he looked at his daughter.

I reached out to her, and picked her up.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Ariana gushed.

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling at Constance. I then set her back with Sonny and Chad. "Well, as fun as this has been, I should probably get back."

"And destroy that time machine, like you told us you were going to?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her words off with my hand.

I walked towards the door, but Sonny spoke again.

"You didn't destroy it, though."

"What do you mean?"

"How else do you think you're gonna get back?" Sonny asked. I hadn't thought about that. "The time machine is in your closet. I know you never destroyed it. I was just messing with you."

"Alright, so when I get back, I shouldn't destroy it?" As smart as I am, this future to past/present stuff is confusing.

Sonny nodded.

"Mmmkay." I shrugged, walking out the door. "Bye Sonny, bye Ariana! I'll see you, well, soon."

I walked back into my house after leaving, and went up to the closet in my room. (Or maybe it was my and Jackson's? I had no idea.) Sure enough, the time machine was there.

I set it to 2010, and smiled as I reached for the lever.

* * *

Our futures would turn out just as we wanted them.

And, though when I got back I wouldn't know Jackson, I couldn't wait to meet him. Because of course, I would. Eventually.

As hectic as this all was...I'm glad it happened.

* * *

**And that is the OFFICIAL end of Time Travel. Thank you to all the reviewers and all that. I love you guys!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
